The present invention relates to a portable grill and, more particularly, to a portable grill with a pivoting bottom plate.
A barbecue grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly from below. There are several varieties of such grills, with most falling into one of two categories: gas-fueled and charcoal. Grills may also be used with fire pits during a camping trip. However, grills are bulky and are not easily portable, making them inconvenient to transport and store.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable grill that may be used with fire pits.